<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝙all+蝙蝠水仙】什么叫哥谭炮王哇PWP by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476789">【蝙all+蝙蝠水仙】什么叫哥谭炮王哇PWP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Top Bruce Wayne, 水仙预警</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑蝙all转不义蝙和灰蝙反攻。<br/>不义领主主世界相通，一代炮王睡遍窝边草最后在同位体身上惨烈翻车。<br/>因为异世界大多有固定cp，只有主世界和谁都可能有一腿，所以我想大概是主世界大家都没什么节操吧（bushi，总之背景设定是不义领主大家正常朋友或敌人，主世界全员拜倒黑蝙的西装裤。<br/>时间线在不义1之后，JLU领主动画之后，请忽视联盟具体成员身份的不同。<br/>各章互相没什么关联，只是单纯地想开车<br/>1.黑不义水仙；2.主世界蝙超；3.黑灰水仙；4.主世界蝙闪；5.不义黑+灰黑水仙3P。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Everyone, Bruce Wayne/Wally West, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Flash/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不义世界的蝙蝠侠和他主世界的同位体滚到了一起。<br/>虽然最先对自己的脸硬起来的是主世界那只专吃窝边草的兔子，但不义世界的韦恩也不能算是全然无辜——就算蝙蝠侠再怎么具有非人的意志力，他也还是一晚上能泡三个名模的布鲁西宝贝，而自从那个世界的超人一个推特断掉他的后路，在多年的艰苦战事中，蝙蝠侠连个一夜情都没得找。在这种情况下，没抗住同位体的撩拨被拐上床，实在是情理之中。<br/>“——借口。”<br/>布鲁斯不满地抱怨，“明明是因为我技术好，结果被你说得好像很勉强似的。”他攥着韦恩规整的领带凑上来索吻，分开唇瓣挑逗里面懒洋洋的舌头，搅得空气都粘稠起来。<br/>不义世界的年长一方叹了口气，“对对，都是因为喜欢你——”他被强行从疲惫的敷衍状态里折腾起来，“快点做完，我接下来还有工作。”<br/>“你可真擅长破坏气氛。”<br/>厚重的大床上人影交叠，布鲁斯握住男人胯下沉睡的性器，按自己喜欢的方式上下套弄，低下头轻轻叼住对方突出的喉结，用牙齿细细碾磨。常年处于警惕状态的人致命处最是敏感，他满意地感觉到手里的家伙胀热起来，铃口开始泌出透明的液体。<br/>韦恩终于受不了地抬手揽住他的脖子，挺起腰一下一下地操他的手，分量十足的肉棍很快笔直硬挺，膨胀了两圈，滚烫的皮肉下还有活物一样脉搏。<br/>“这段时间都没泄过火？”布鲁斯看着与自己几乎一模一样的脸上露出那种隐忍，高挺的鼻梁蹭过长者冷硬的眉弓，愉悦地调侃，“在等我？”<br/>“自作多情。”韦恩摸到同位体的下身，覆着薄茧的手没轻没重地撸了一把，“不是所有人都像你一样闲。”<br/>粗糙的皮肤擦过性器的感觉简直又辣又爽，布鲁斯倒吸一口气，伸手捞过润滑剂，“你该感谢有我这样的闲人。”<br/>“过来打扰我工作？”韦恩单手解开自己的衬衫。他的领带早被扯得松垮，上衣敞开露出精悍的身躯，长裤只脱了一半，像是终于挣脱了束缚的凶兽，透着蓬勃的野性。<br/>布鲁斯故意顶在他身后磨磨蹭蹭，手臂绕过他的腰手指恶劣地在肉质的膨大头部作弄，“别说你没有乐在其中。”他挺身埋进男人体内，柔软的肠道把他紧紧包裹起来，在腺体被碾过后还能更有力地收绞，他舒适地叹息，“对自己说谎可没什么意思。”<br/>天知道韦恩当初是如何昏了头才跟这个同位体滚上床的，或者该说多年鏖战下的身体根本禁不起丝毫挑逗，何况对手又深知他的胃口。<br/>“闭嘴、操你的！”<br/>布鲁斯按着长者绷紧的腰痛痛快快地给出最直接的刺激，手指在被汗水浸透的胸肌上摸索过那些凹凸不平的伤疤，新生的皮肤戳一戳立刻就有回馈。他嗅过男人微咸的侧颈，和回过头的韦恩凶狠地接吻。<br/>战火淬炼出的身躯魁梧有力，陈旧破损的铠甲不会玷污里面酿制的酒香。韦恩翻过身缠上布鲁斯的腰，五指张开牢牢按下同位体的背脊，连亲吻都变成了主导权的争夺。喘息变得急促，舌尖的探戈不仅是热辣缠绵更是贴身博弈。他们在床上翻滚着，同样遍布沟壑的肌肉紧紧相贴，汗水蒸腾的空气满是咸涩的味道。<br/>最后当然还是布鲁斯占据上风。年轻的布鲁斯死死压制住身下人，胯下的动作又重又狠。他偏好长者成熟的眉眼，多情的柔软唇瓣留恋着韦恩深邃的五官，放慢了吐息轻吻那双沧桑的眼睛。他们这般相拥时如同镜像交叠，又似那喀索斯隔着水面深情凝望着碰不到的自己，但时空的分叉区分了他们，也让两个幻影得以相逢。<br/>“……嗯……嗯啊……”<br/>在这样激烈的动作中，韦恩控制不住地溢出性感的低喘，持续的刺激把他带向高潮。斑驳的肌理拉伸绷起，流淌过的汗水在灯光下显出野性诱人的色彩，男人骨节分明的大手握住自己的性器，那副亟待疏解欲望的神态真的色气极了。<br/>布鲁斯欣赏且享受地铸就这一幕。那双在真枪实弹的战斗中锻炼出的健壮大腿绞在他身上，潮湿凌乱的额发下，深蓝色的瞳孔迷茫扩散，玻璃一样虚虚地映着他的模样。他单手稳稳握住对方紧窄的腰身，开始最后的冲刺。<br/>韦恩被布鲁斯顶撞得在床单上不断蹭动，他饱满的胸膛激烈地起伏，宽阔的肩背支撑了全身。男人因急促的喘息而高昂起头，粗大的喉结在难耐地上下滚动。随着快感攀升迅速至顶，他兴奋地收紧了小腹，<br/>“……唔、呃——”<br/>发泄后的韦恩像午时慵懒的豹子一样半眯着眼放松下来，他靠在床头任由布鲁斯玩闹似的舔舐身上的伤口，汗水的咸味混着麝香让整个房间都弥漫着令人热血沸腾的暧昧气氛。<br/>年轻人在性事上总有些放纵沉迷，布鲁斯不老实地在韦恩耳后吹气，大腿贴过来摩擦同位体的侧腰。但韦恩已经有些倦怠了，“别闹，”他扯过床头的毛巾擦掉腿间的浊液，“我再过一个小时还要开会。”<br/>“我猜是不能推的那种。”布鲁斯遗憾地躺到一边给他让开路，“临时政府？”他得到了一个点头，“祝你好运。”<br/>“总归不能更糟了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当超级英雄的困难之一就是怎样在拯救世界的同时安顿好自己秘密身份的生活，比如在抽空去救个火接个机之后，再控制自己用正常人的极限速度赶上死线。但也有很多时候，秘密身份是可以协助英雄工作的——尤其是当你想要避开一个把正义联盟的排班表倒背如流的控制狂时，写稿子就是一个绝佳的挡箭牌。<br/>——当然，这并不能让你完全高枕无忧。<br/>克拉克一回到公寓就知道某人已经耐心告罄了。由于多挤了一只大型黑漆漆，他原本还算舒适的小屋正发出无声的哀鸣，那边暴露在晚风中的窗帘也在瑟瑟发抖。他绕过那个杵在房间中央的存在感极强的柱子，一边动手拯救自家可怜的窗帘，一边抱怨着，“你进来之后就不能把窗户关上吗？把人冻感冒并不能增强蝙蝠侠的威慑力。”<br/>“有布鲁斯韦恩的基金给他们治病。我会记得让他把感冒也加在慈善事项里面的，多谢提醒。”蝙蝠侠走进了光线里，“我可以理解你跟自己的邪恶半身打完架后会需要调整心态，但你花的时间太长了。”那经变声器处理过的粗砺的嗓音自带威胁，“需要帮忙吗？”<br/>但克拉克与他搭档多年，已经可以完全无视这种程度的恐吓了，“我很好。”克拉克把自己丢到床上，“其实我原打算下次值班再跟你解释的：我之前是有些担心会不会有一天我也因为什么事情走上他的错路，这些天我就一直在思考面临那种悲剧时我该怎么控制住自己，但现在我突然想起来——”他抬头看着蝙蝠侠严肃地闭紧的嘴巴，笑了起来，“你不是有不少后备计划在吗？”<br/>蝙蝠侠在面具后调了下眉，“很高兴你能认识到这点。”<br/>克拉克读出他暗藏的愉悦，不由得出言挤兑，“我的错——我忘记了你可不需要得到其他四个人的DNA才能拿到氪石。”<br/>“怎么，后悔当初多搭给我一块了？”得到了满意的答案，蝙蝠侠肉眼可见地放松了下来，他甚至心情不错地开了个玩笑，“现在才反应过来未免太晚了点。”<br/>“今天的确是很晚了——我还以为你会让布鲁斯韦恩过来，我连这次的专访题目都想好了。”克拉克装模作样地叹息一声，“可惜了一个完美的夜晚。”<br/>“你不赶回去夜巡吗，骑士先生？”他快活地挑衅道。<br/>蝙蝠侠在灯的开关处不知怎么摸索了一下，艳丽的红光就从克拉克心爱的“普通”小夜灯处诞生，瞬间覆盖了整个屋子，“你可以不用遗憾了，”他弯起嘴角，“夜还很长。”<br/>克拉克诧异地瞪大了眼睛，“你是什么时候——算了，当我没问。”他家搭档的后备计划一向无处不在。<br/>他们一边接吻一边摸索彼此的衣扣。蝙蝠侠戴着黑色的战术手套，一板一眼地解开克拉克的衬衫扣子。过分宽大的格子衫里是鲜艳的红披风，此时如拆了彩带的礼物盒一样绽放开来，露出里面被氪星制服精心包裹的完美躯体。他自己制服上的暗扣也被打开了。披风沉重地堆叠在地，表层冰冷的铠甲逐一除去，薄薄的紧身衣贴着肌肉曲线起起伏伏。<br/>氪星人的能力决定了他们是天赋的学习者。克拉克与布鲁斯在性爱上配合默契不比他们战斗中的差。在缠绵的热吻中，他们滚到床上褪去了最后的衣物。布鲁斯行云流水地把所有多余的东西都丢下了床，却独独留下了一袭惹眼的披风垫在两人身下。<br/>“布鲁斯！”克拉克察觉后坚决地把他推开了一些，“我这里没有备用的！”<br/>“我准备了。”布鲁斯赞叹地看着这个人间神迹，忍不住低头啄吻那双宝石一样漂亮的蓝眼睛，“亲爱的你可真适合红色。”<br/>超人有多让人心折？他是神圣一词的具象化，一眼看过去就能感到心安与震撼，只要出现就代表着最可靠的希望，多张扬的红色落到他身上都成了庄重。但蝙蝠侠从来都缺少对神明的信仰，黑暗骑士忠诚且傲慢，这只假装蝙蝠的猫科动物只懂得征服。<br/>布鲁斯如同圈地盘一样把克拉克拢在身下，形状好看的唇瓣分开含住一侧的乳尖，在嘬弄时把<br/>周围的胸肉都吸进了嘴里，吮得啧啧作响。<br/>“……嗯……这边……”<br/>克拉克环着他脖子的手改成了托住后脑往下按。他难耐地挺起胸脯，抓住布鲁斯的手腕想要照顾备受冷落的另一侧乳肉。<br/>布鲁斯抽手，啪地一声，不轻不重地打在克拉克扭动的屁股上，“等着。”<br/>他从床边的抽屉里翻出一只主人都不知道的润滑剂，送到克拉克嘴边。<br/>被吐出来的乳尖暴露在空气中凉丝丝的，对比得另一边更是委屈得发痒，克拉克看着布鲁斯垂眼睨下来的神情，只觉得那痒意一路爬进了骨头里。他努力平复自己的喘息，微微抬头，张嘴叼住药剂的盖子，配合布鲁斯把它拧开。<br/>“好孩子。”布鲁斯奖励式地轻吻他袒露的喉结。<br/>透明的润滑油从半空倾倒下来，冰冷的液体从鼓胀的肉丘滑入乳沟，再被重力坠着淌过了腹部分明的一块块肌肉，催情的暗香飘飘忽忽地弥漫开来。<br/>布鲁斯两指夹住他突起的肉豆，指甲像是要陷进乳孔一样地扣挖，最后终于放弃了从里面发掘点什么东西，转而不甘心地大掌揉弄一把，顺着晶亮的湿痕一路向下。<br/>红太阳下神子的柔软无暇，皮肤如绸缎，入手光滑细腻，尝来口舌生津。布鲁斯握住他半勃的性器，用指尖的硬茧欺负敏感的龟头，微凸的指腹在铃口画圈。克拉克抓着他侧腰的手指一紧，阴茎吐着诞水立了起来。<br/>不等布鲁斯再有下一步动作，克拉克抬腿缠上了他的腰。而就在他扣着布鲁斯的肩膀起身来索吻时，手指异常的触感让他停住了。<br/>“这是什么？”克拉克一用力撕开贴在那里的假皮，下面狰狞的S形烧伤刺得他视网膜生疼。<br/>布鲁斯手指送着润滑剂拓开他的穴口，不甚在意地：“正常战损。”<br/>克拉克完全可以猜到，“是他干的。”他按住布鲁斯试图转移他注意力的动作，愤怒中混着莫名的愧疚，“他怎么敢！”<br/>“他不是你，克拉克。”布鲁斯认真地看着他，歪头一笑，“或者你可以让我也盖个章还回来。”<br/>大概红太阳对氪星人的影响真的是方方面面的，克拉克居然认真地思考了一下才回过神，“留这东西的又不是我，你这个狡猾的家伙！”他福至心灵，略带惊恐地问，“你不会早就想在我身上盖章了吧？”<br/>那个可怕的控制狂还理直气壮地点了点头，“资本家对于占有所有物的渴望本来就是天生的。”他把克拉克箍过来，性器戳在会阴处，手指点着胸口，“我早就应该给你在这印个戳，”他捉住克拉克的脚腕抬到肩膀上，一手放在背后托着蝴蝶骨把他放倒在披风上，“让大家都知道你是‘我的’超人。”他顶进臀缝温柔地没入。<br/>克拉克不能说不享受这种“专横”，何况他也知道布鲁斯的真正用意。可谁又规定了超人不能有类似的占有欲呢？他慢慢地吐息，一寸寸吞下布鲁斯，双眼热切地注视他冷峻的五官。那对钢蓝色的瞳孔有着金属一样的硬质光泽，所有的情绪变化都被训练得难以察觉，只有短暂地升温，才会偶然泵出耀眼的火花。这一切的风景都是他的——而连他都没舍得在布鲁斯身上这样宣告所有权！<br/>手指于挺拔的锁骨处留恋不去，最后在那个碍眼的伤疤上忍无可忍地一按。<br/>布鲁斯握住他的手，俯下身，“你可以用一个新的把它盖住。”他打算关掉红太阳灯。<br/>但克拉克拦住了他。<br/>布鲁斯顺着他的摆弄倒下，看见搭档难得露出一副凶巴巴的样子，竟还有几分期待。<br/>克拉克认真地宣称：“我的。”<br/>他分开腿在布鲁斯腰侧，压下身子重新吃进去，绷紧的小腹有些颤抖地微微起伏。<br/>“我的。”<br/>他忍住转换姿势时刺激出的呻吟，俯身低头，用牙齿轻轻啃噬过那片脱落了血痂后凹凸不平的丑陋皮肤，眼里几乎要烧起火来，好像要隔着时空去和某个同位体怼上。<br/>“都是我的。”<br/>在他透着一层薄肉亲吻布鲁斯的眼睛时，布鲁斯终于忍不住低低地笑了起来。他在克拉克的瞪视里微微撑起身亲了亲他，小小咬了一下他的下唇又放任自己摔回了披风里，“是你的，我都是你的。”<br/>“资本的世界由合同建成。”他躺在克拉克身下，是熟悉的伤痕累累，与更加熟悉的坚不可摧，“克拉克，我给你的合同是双向的——你是我的，我当然也是你的。”<br/>大概是外面落流星的时候，有两颗藏进了布鲁斯的眼睛里，一颗撞进了他心里。<br/>布鲁斯握住克拉克的腰，稳稳地撑开他的肠肉，碾过微凸的泉眼，仰头微张开嘴接受他的索吻，把舒服的叹息和无意识的呻吟一起吞进肚子。克拉克配合地摇摆腰胯，一手与布鲁斯十指相扣撑着身子起伏，一手捧着他的侧脸，拇指抚过颧骨，在打理干净的胡茬根部轻轻摩擦。<br/>“我从没想过你还会把自己给出去。”他说完自己都忍不住笑。布鲁斯的感情有多内敛，他是再清楚不过了，某种程度上来讲，这次异世之行倒是在帮他。<br/>显然布鲁斯也意识到了这点，“不行，我不能吃这么大的亏——我一定得给你补个戳。”他条理清晰地思考，“直接印在胸上也不太好……”<br/>他一侧头就看见了压在身下的披风，“放在你披风背面怎么样？就放在S的另一面。”<br/>这次克拉克反应得很快，“你早有预谋！你准备好的披风是不是已经——”他的话被布鲁斯一个深顶物理中断，“……好吧，”他小声嘟囔着，“奸商。”<br/>布鲁斯喜欢得细细碎碎地吻他的眉骨鼻梁。<br/>温存过后，埋在肠肉里的性器抽插的速度愈发地快，如同野兽狩猎中要把獠牙刺入猎物血管的最后一击，布鲁斯开始渐渐收紧自己的控制，他强硬地把克拉克圈进怀里，接吻中像是要把克拉克的舌头也卷过来吞下肚子。<br/>快感连绵不断，克拉克急促地喘息着，充血的肠壁能更清楚地感受到身体里胀热的阴茎，他勾着布鲁斯的脖子把自己送得更深，在激烈的冲撞里被一举带上了高潮。<br/>射精之后有些昏沉的克拉克被布鲁斯抱了过来，微凉的液体充入腹中，然后，有人亲了亲他的眉心。<br/>“有我在，别担心。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>助理是来请领主蝙蝠侠开会的。<br/>新领主时代，人类不久前对于旧日神明的畏惧混着贪婪在宽容的对待下疯狂发酵，被困的五位领主的处理问题一直悬而未决。且不仅是执政者，民间的多方观点也是一样的相持不下。在几个活跃代表的坚持下，下午又要紧急开会探讨，因此助理不得不在午休时间来打扰本就工作繁忙的领主大人。<br/>虽然说是午休时间，但助理也知道，以领主一贯的作风，他绝对不会放松休息。<br/>“笃、笃、笃。”<br/>——从来没有人会在哥谭宝贝调情的时候来扫他的兴。<br/>听到敲门声时布鲁斯根本没想着给出反应，就被领主蝙蝠侠一脚踹倒，压着脑袋摁进了办公桌底下。他不过是哼出一声，外面的领主当即毫不客气地踩了下来。<br/>锯齿状的披风遮住了光线，狭窄的一线天里，堪堪能看到领主没被遮住的小半张脸。<br/>“请进。”<br/>他端坐在转椅上，呼吸平稳，嘴唇微微开合。<br/>由于开门前稍有反常的拖延，助理进门后特意注意了一下里面的环境。明亮的室内桌椅绿植一目了然，厚重的实木桌上有左右两摞文件，唯有领主面前是空闲的。不知是不是心理原因，他总觉得气氛不太对劲，但看着领主平淡如常的表情……难道领主之前只是在休息？<br/>想到这里，他略有些愧疚地敬礼，“领主大人。”<br/>在旧领主们的统治步入正轨后，原本需要兼具隐匿性与防御性的蝙蝠装逐渐退化成了一个只有象征意义的符号。领主制服的新设计以灵活轻便为先，采取了最贴身透气的面料，即使是连裤靴最厚的鞋底也不能完全隔离外界。<br/>仅仅在原地停留了一会，领主蝙蝠侠就觉出了不对——方才慌乱之下，他视线受阻，落脚点出现了一些……误差。<br/>他暗骂一声，感受到脚底那一坨东西的热度，立刻就想缩回来，但布鲁斯已经一把捉住了他的脚腕，铁箍般焊死在原地。隔着桌子就是对这一切一无所知的助理，他不得不控制动作的幅度，维持至少表面上的平静。<br/>艹。他面无表情地想。<br/>乌黑的紧身衣让领主绷紧的小腿线条一览无遗。布鲁斯摸清了底线，便开始变本加厉，他放慢了动作，轻轻重重地顺着领主的裤线向上抚摸，指尖的温度不等突破隔层就到了下一处。<br/>“……认为入狱的领主应该和普通犯人待遇一致，参与特殊实验，当然是在自愿的……”<br/>不出三米远的对面，助理正在认真而详尽地介绍会议内容。<br/>隐隐的痒意还算可以忍受，领主蝙蝠侠咬牙僵着身子捱着他的指腹爬过了敏感的大腿内侧。眼看着同位体在隐忍中如拉紧的弓弦愈发紧绷，布鲁斯好心地打算帮“自己”放松一下。他隔着制服，张口含住了对方胯下隐隐的轮廓。<br/>“砰！”<br/>办公室里瞬间安静。<br/>助理小心地观察着领主的脸色，不知道该不该接着汇报。早在正义联盟的时候，就一直有人想非法研究非人类领主，他当然知道领主大人对此深恶痛绝，只是鲜少如此直白地表现出来。<br/>领主蝙蝠侠松开紧握的拳头，状似自然地避过助理的视线，声音里混入了几分暗哑，“继续。”<br/>桌子下的阴影里，他警告性地后跟下压。<br/>但布鲁斯就当那句话是对自己说的了。<br/>他能从桌沿的空隙里看见同位体抿紧的嘴巴，却并不在意。有外人在场，他甚至不需要花多少力气去固定领主的双腿。隔着制服会导致触感不那么明显，但精神上的紧张补足了这一点。<br/>甚至大大超过。<br/>布鲁斯明显感到同位体的反应更加敏感、激烈，他只是含住头部，还没有什么动作，就让性事上一向冷淡的领主完全硬了起来。膨胀的性器被制服紧紧束缚着，又要面临堪称恶意的服侍，对身体其他部分的克制反而加剧了这里的失控。<br/>领主蝙蝠侠把下唇咬得艳红。<br/>布鲁斯无声地笑弯了眼睛，他吐出吮到潮湿的布料，撑起身，绕着柱身一片一片地舔舐，兼以轻微的噬咬，偶尔脸颊擦过腹肌，还能察觉领主控制着缓慢起伏的呼吸节奏。<br/>伞状龟头一离开潮热的温巢，立刻就落入了一片冰冷，领主蝙蝠侠被刺激得差点打了个寒颤，呼气都隐隐停滞了一瞬，险些露出马脚。<br/>“……对此，他们希望能够得到处置权……”<br/>宽敞的办公室里窗明几净，外面是哥谭难得的好天气，几株盆栽整齐地摆在墙角，垂着叶子苍翠欲滴。助理站姿笔挺，清晰地陈述着与会各方的主张，对面的领主认真地听着。灰色的披风冰冷沉重，又在胸前飞起一只凌厉摄人的蝙蝠标志。他双手自然地放在桌面上，手套服帖地描出修长的手指，握拳时更能清晰地呈现出主人内心的波动。<br/>这幅画面现在有多端正严肃，视线一转，就有多淫靡下流。<br/>布鲁斯靠在领主的腿上，轻浮地用唇舌侍弄裹在制服里的阴茎，同时小臂一松，手掌落下去便握住了另一侧的脚腕。<br/>他手掌包住那一截仅覆着薄薄皮肉的骨头，分下拇指缓缓按揉突起的骨骼，原本没什么意味的动作因为他这刻意的磨蹭，直教人生生品出一股子暧昧的色香来。<br/>领主蝙蝠侠只觉得全身的感知都集中在了下身的两处。快感随性器上的逐渐施压而层层堆积，被束缚得愈发濒临爆发。布鲁斯像吃冰棒一样嗦他，朦胧的触感欲盖弥彰。直到脚腕上的手指顿了顿，吊足了他的胃口，然后才极轻、极轻地擦过踝骨尖。<br/>一道电流通遍全身。<br/>今天的汇报似乎格外艰难，一向冷静得不似真人的领主听到会议内容时竟频频显出怒色，最后助理都不由关切地停住，“领主……”<br/>“……”领主蝙蝠侠平复了一下呼吸，“我知道了。”他看上去又变回了那副没有情绪的样子，仿佛刚刚的愤怒都是助理自己眼花，“告诉他们我会到场。”<br/>他悄悄地挪动双腿。没了布鲁斯捣乱，终于得以顺利地合拢。<br/>“出去吧。”<br/>助理只好把想说的话吞回去，关上门离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>纠结了好久，还是选了沃利，JLU蝙闪真的香死我了<br/>酥皮醋，酥皮醋，酥皮醋完蝙蝠醋√<br/>再来一个水仙3P就完结了，拖了太长时间，终于快填完了好兴奋啊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亡者关怀这东西最开始还是少正搞出来的。鉴于作超英这种行当，死去活来简直家常便饭——这里点名批评正义联盟的大人们开了个坏头——少正的年轻人们就娱乐性地给复活归来的队友来了个亡者关怀，其一，是庆祝好友有了这段经历，离崇拜的成年超英们又近了一步；其二，是分享死亡感想，为今后轮到自己头上做准备；还有个不太重要的其三，就是安抚一下同伴受伤的小心脏……虽然也没人需要就是了。<br/>沃利跑去正联时的确随身带了不少老家的光荣传统，但他发誓他本来没想把这一项也带过去的。大人们不仅缺少幽默，还缺少发现幽默的眼睛。<br/>另一个世界的蝙蝠说的太对了，他想，他就是整个正联的良心——除了善良、勇敢、风趣、机智……的闪电侠，还有谁配得上这个地位？<br/>可他的同事们回来后，就是选择性略过了善良后面的那些珍贵品质！<br/>沃利滔滔不绝地抱怨着，“……我都说了我真的没有被那个坏超人吓到，但是没有人相信我！拜托我只是触景生情想起了和罗宾他们在一起时开的玩笑罢了，为什么简简单单的随口一提可以被他们发展得这么正式啊！”<br/>坐在蝙蝠电脑前的布鲁斯不知有没有在听，但沃利并不在乎。事实上，如果布鲁斯转过身认真听他讲废话了，他可能会反过来被吓跑。毕竟他这段时间享受的特例实在太多了，不需要永远的工作狂AKA蝙蝠侠再来掺上一脚——像这样，留给他一个沉默可靠的背影就很好。<br/>“还是你最好，蝙蝠，”沃利真心实意地感动了，“不管哪个世界的你都那么可靠。”<br/>在工作的同时还奇迹般地听了沃利说话的布鲁斯手上动作一停，语气里微妙地有几分不满，“需要我提醒你，闪电，那个世界的我和你说的‘坏超人’是一边的。”<br/>沃利还没有发现不对，“但是那个你最终还是帮了我们啊！”他单纯地替人辩解，而后又似乎明白了什么，“你不能因为那是‘你’就多加苛责，这对他不公平！”<br/>“呵。”蝙蝠侠的单音听起来总像是冷笑或者嗤嘲，但这次大概不仅是听起来像了。<br/>一阵电光闪过，沃利端起装曲奇饼的盘子靠到电脑旁边，“说真的，”他极鲜见地有些期期艾艾，“你就真……没什么要跟我说的？”<br/>虽说一边欣赏着男友稳重自持，一边还期待恋人能嘘寒问暖，是有那么些微地强人所难，但，让某个神乎其神的都市传说另眼相看的想法也实在是太过诱人了，更何况——他可是人见人爱的闪电侠，拥有特权不是很正常的吗？<br/>在年轻神速力者期待的目光中，蝙蝠侠扭过头注视沃利半晌，电子产品的冷色调光线照在阴森的头盔上，让这个怪物的外形更加可怕，他沉静的蓝眼睛看不出情绪，抿成直线的嘴唇更是雕塑一样，直看得沃利戚戚然地后退了小半步，嗫嚅道：“……好、好吧，我知道你——”<br/>“他也很喜欢你。”蝙蝠侠突然开口了。他说完这句话后就若无其事地回头继续工作，冷酷无情地把被庞大信息流轰炸失神的闪电侠留在原地呆成一只木偶。<br/>他也很喜欢你……<br/>所以这句话的重点是“他”还是“也”？<br/>这是变相示爱吗——作为他被骗去平行世界发现自己的同位体死亡还被坏蛋超人卡了一次脖子的补偿？<br/>可为什么要提“他也喜欢”？沃利晕晕乎乎地想着。太可爱了又不是他的错……<br/>“所以你吃醋了。”神速力者的思考时间完全可以忽略不计，沃利飞快地抓住了重点，先前一路跌落至谷底的心情顿时飘飘然飞跃而起。<br/>蝙蝠侠又回到了一言不发的状态，好像他繁忙的世界里已经完全屏蔽了红色的存在。<br/>但沃利很清楚这是假象。<br/>被偏爱的总是有恃无恐，他大胆地拦在屏幕前，雀跃的内心毫不掩饰地洋溢出来，“我知道你有在听！”蝙蝠侠不置可否，沉默着没有动作。沃利把这当成许可，更进一步地跨坐到他的大腿上，“承认吧，你就是在吃醋。”<br/>年轻人以一种获胜的口气，挺直了脊背，居高临下地宣告。神采飞扬，生气勃勃。蝙蝠侠看着他，就感到自归来之后一直在忧虑不定的内心突然安稳下来。与那活泼的双眸对视，仿佛所有的美好都近在眼前。<br/>他抬手揽住沃利的腰，俯身关闭了文件——但是闪电侠说的没错，他就是吃醋了。<br/>速跑者的身形矫健轻盈，布鲁斯手臂一翻就抱了满怀。从蝙蝠洞上到书房，再转弯进入卧室。他的面具、铠甲和披风都被扔在路上，怀里的人还不老实地伸手撩起了他贴身的上衣，“我以为这次你会在蝙蝠洞里做。”<br/>“如果你自愿放弃一个月的零食，那我们现在还可以回去。”布鲁斯的本音优雅醇厚，像是大提琴在耳边低奏，“这件事我说的可不算。”<br/>呐。沃利低落地把下颌落在布鲁斯的肩膀上，被迫消停了一小会。<br/>但他很快又扬起了头，“你说那个‘你’也喜欢我——真的假的？我怎么没看出来？”他对这类事情总是津津乐道，“他绑我的时候可一点也没留情，而且我最后还狠狠揍了呜呜——”<br/>布鲁斯终于忍无可忍地把沃利按在床上用深吻堵住了嘴巴，舌头灵活又有力地横扫而过，试图把他那些惹人生气的废话统统收走。<br/>沃利热情地回吻，手脚并用，八爪鱼一样缠在布鲁斯身上，而在布鲁斯看不见的背后，他眼中有狡黠的笑意一闪而过，但立刻就像错觉一样消失了，只留下天真澄澈的湛蓝色荡漾在眸光里。<br/>两人最后蔽体的衣物在缠缠绵绵的亲吻中被彼此脱了个精光。布鲁斯掐着沃利劲瘦的腰肢把他怼在柔软的床铺上，单膝弯起抵开双腿，一手拧开润滑剂的盖子胡乱倒了下去。<br/>正值青春的身体上没有任何疤痕，欲望一起，湿滑火热。布鲁斯手上的药膏混着细汗，顺畅地探进后穴，简单地扩了两下，就换了真家伙。<br/>“呼……”<br/>他们几乎同时叹息出声。<br/>沃利开始急切地吻他，手臂一上一下，环过他的脖子，紧紧揽着他的后背，从鼻梁到眼睛，然后掠过额角，舔上耳垂。他用舌头把那片无法反抗的软肉卷进嘴里，叼在齿间微微施力，左右碾磨。<br/>布鲁斯从喉咙里压出一声低吼，胯下的动作猛地一沉，箍在他腰上的手骤然收紧，低头惩戒性地含住了他的侧颈。<br/>“不要在这种时候惹我生气，”布鲁斯放开他的咽喉，慢悠悠地说话时，热气喷洒在他的颈间，蛰伏的样子像是守着猎物的大型猫科动物，“我可还在吃醋呢。”<br/>哥谭宝贝多情的蓝眼睛里仿佛要流出蜜糖，而那温存的厮磨又混着独属于蝙蝠侠的霸道。沃利时常觉得自己在和两个人谈恋爱，只有在这种时候他才能把两个恋人真正重合在一起。<br/>沃利无辜地眨眨眼，“你会怎么样？”<br/>布鲁斯深深看了他一眼，抽身出来，手掌轻巧地一转，把他翻过面爬伏在床，精壮的小臂揽过他的小腹向后带去，凶狠地压了上来。<br/>“哈……”<br/>沃利小口小口地吸着气，敏感细嫩的肠肉内壁被一寸寸毫不含糊地碾过，他被撞得手脚乏力，支撑不住自己的身子，又被牢牢捆在布鲁斯怀里，步步紧逼。凡人所有的力量都以最直观的方式表现出来，布鲁斯宽阔的臂膀笼罩住他，厚实的胸膛紧紧贴着他的背脊，他能清晰地感受到对方一下一下沉稳有力的呼吸起伏，他就好像身处海面上的一只小船，一边被节奏性的浪潮温柔地爱抚，一边在那无法匹敌的力量面前狼狈求生。<br/>“还敢不敢了？”布鲁斯手掌裹住他濒临极限的阴茎，从背后细细碎碎地啃咬他的耳廓边缘，吹过来的气音带得他浑身发痒。<br/>沃利趁他动作放慢的间隙歇了口气，然后猝不及防地小腹一收，逼出身后人一个闷哼后，满意地扬起下巴，侧过些头，挑衅道：“那你得再努力点才行！”<br/>“啊——！”<br/>不等他消化一翻暂时的胜果，布鲁斯就沉着气拉起他的脚踝把他转了过来，勃发的性器在身体内部刮过一周，切切实实地照顾了所有的痒处，甚至过犹不及。<br/>沃利几乎是立刻就射了。<br/>一个完美的高潮让他好一会都晕晕乎乎如同飘在云彩里，等回过神时，布鲁斯已经体贴地退出身，正在他狼藉的腿间磨蹭着疏解。<br/>他握住那个沉甸甸的家伙，“我来帮你。”<br/>他脸颊上还染着艳丽的红，自己也手软脚软地没有力气，实话说他这一副餍足的模样都比做出的手活来得好用，但……管他呢？起码布鲁斯对此非常喜欢。<br/>沃利成功地从惹蝙蝠侠生气中得到了想要的反应，筋疲力尽又心满意足，放松地靠在布鲁斯身上去亲吻他的下巴，娴熟地组织语言，“我认输，以后不敢了。”<br/>——才怪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不知道该怎么预警，就雷点低的勿入吧。反正我爽完了，我好了，撒花！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是几只蝙蝠例行的小会。为了避免给主世界的同位体添麻烦，领主蝙蝠侠难得地摘下面具，出现在了蝙蝠洞。一身铁灰色的西装裹在他身上，哪怕蓝眼睛依然璀璨如钻石，也丝毫看不出曾经属于布鲁西宝贝的影子。传闻面瘫可以延缓衰老，虽然不知道到底是真是假，不过领主确实看起来更有一种超脱年龄、近乎神明的锋锐感——和坐在他对面、执掌临时政府的同位体完全是两个人。<br/>领主和韦恩没什么可聊的，他们的路分得太远、太复杂，以至于即使心有理解也无从谈起。整个蝙蝠洞都沉默地等待着它夜巡未归的主人。<br/>伴着被撕裂的风声，蝙蝠车张狂地一个甩尾，停在平台正中，可里面的人却隔了许久都没有动静。两只蝙蝠对视一眼，同时走了上去。<br/>“布鲁斯？”<br/>叫自己的名字总有几分怪异，韦恩敲了敲挡板，面色渐渐严肃起来。<br/>而另一边的领主当即启动了机关。<br/>——他们收获了一只神志不清的同位体。<br/>布鲁斯整个人窝在座椅里，露出的半张脸上擦伤混着淤血早就蹭没了伪装用的粉底，难得的几片好皮肉都滚烫绯红得厉害。有一绺被汗水洇湿的柔软黑发从破损的头盔里翘出来，护目镜碎了，里面半睁的眼睛没有焦距地迷离着。<br/>“毒藤女。”领主伸手从他的肩膀上摘下一片形状奇怪的叶子。<br/>韦恩点点头，叹息一声，“看来我们的会议要推迟了。”<br/>大概是制服穿习惯了，领主手上还妥帖地裹着手套，特制的漆黑布料细细地包住他分明的骨节，简直像是一件精心雕琢的艺术品。<br/>他把那片叶子随手扔开，两根指头毫无预兆地伸进了布鲁斯的嘴里——那里就像看上去的一样软。<br/>布鲁斯迷迷糊糊中以为是接吻，唇瓣柔情脉脉地吮吸，灵活的舌尖抵上了领主的指腹，热度穿过纤维电击似的一烫。<br/>领主扳起布鲁斯的下颌，刚被蹂躏过的薄唇红艳艳的泛着水光，他侧过头对韦恩嗤笑道：“难道你还能忍得住？”<br/>太熟悉的气息让布鲁斯丢掉了防备，被抱出来时完全由情欲驱使着在韦恩怀里蹭来蹭去。领袖先生规整的西服变得凌乱不已，布鲁斯就攀附在他袒露的胸膛上热切地啄吻吮吸。他整个人都被闷在蝙蝠装里，即使把自己紧紧缠在韦恩身上也难以缓解，只能时不时侧过脸贴上去降温，偏偏嘴里又干渴得厉害，便歪着一头乱糟糟的短毛，仰脸去亲韦恩的下巴。<br/>他的铠甲散落一地，靠在蝙蝠车上的领主从后面接住了他。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>热……好热……<br/>布鲁斯把脸埋在领主的外套里，压抑地哼出一声极轻的鼻音。他在领主走动的过程中艰难地翻了个身，一手勾着脖子凑上去亲冷冰冰的脸颊，一手摸索着去解对方的扣子，光裸的手臂从衬衫开襟处探进去环到腰后，四根手指软软地抓挠着，还想在腰带的缝隙里钻下去。<br/>丝毫看不清身处的形势。<br/>领主把他扔到卧室的床上，有些挑剔地打量这个同位体。<br/>幼稚、莽撞、固执到愚蠢……他从来就不喜欢布鲁斯，这人的存在就是一个讽刺，何况开口又从不悦耳，哪怕他们最后统一了战线，也并不意味着他会真的喜欢上另一个自己。“麻烦”，这是他给布鲁斯的定义，可同意纠缠不清的也是他。<br/>或许韦恩说的没错——他在嫉妒。<br/>大床上，布鲁斯在韦恩手里摆动腰身前后磨蹭，他被欲火灼烧着，昂起头急促地喘息，喉结性感地上下滚动，两鬓的短发落下来湿漉漉地贴在脸上，背部弓起时被灯光照出汗水的痕迹。<br/>韦恩扶住他的后脑，张开的五指半陷进黑发里，微微施力把他扣过来接吻。布鲁斯本就热得难以自禁，经这一番挑逗更是几欲焚身，他口中断断续续地溢出呻吟，下体挺动得愈发地快，终于压不住兴奋的低吼，在韦恩手里泻了一发。<br/>“你在等什么？”韦恩擦掉手上的浊液抛开一边，隔着布鲁斯看过来。<br/>领主轻轻摇了摇头，放下脑海中闪过的杂乱想法。他脱掉松垮的上衣，抽出皮带，跨步迈上床，还顺便从床头柜里拿了一管药。<br/>韦恩应付了正值不应期又欲求不满的布鲁斯一会，干脆放手任他腻着自己到处乱啃。一抬头，刚好看到领主手里的东西，“你认真的？他醒了会气坏吧！”<br/>“是他自己选择在开会的时候用这副样子进来。”领主不为所动，“也只有你会一直纵着他。”<br/>韦恩闻言扬了下眉，倒是没再阻止他。<br/>不久前才经历了一场激战且身中毒素的布鲁斯显然不是两个同位体的对手。他能隐约地察觉到某种失控的危险，可此刻晕眩的大脑根本指挥不出有效的反击，甚至韦恩只是亲了亲他的嘴角，他就像黏人的小狗一样放弃抵抗扭过头追着去回吻了。<br/>他臀瓣上的皮肤难得的十分光滑，被随手掐一把就能留下几道红印，穴口在润滑的作用下勉强含进了手指，慢慢被细致的照料和逐渐升起的快感消除了警惕。<br/>“呜嗯——”<br/>韦恩及时把他的呜咽声吞进了嘴里。<br/>“你倒是悠着点，”他放开布鲁斯后提醒道，“他怎么说也是第一次在下面。”<br/>那对涣散的瞳孔被水洗过似的。<br/>领主掐着他的腰，开始活动着进出，调整角度去寻找手指探测到的敏感点。初次开发的肠道极紧，在毒素的作用下温暖地缠缚着他，虽然行进不算顺畅，但实际脱力的肌肉也造成不了太大的困难。<br/>被从内部撑开的恐惧感混着细细的撕裂般的钝痛，加上填不满的欲求，混成一种极磨人的空虚。布鲁斯嘶嘶吸着气，下腹抽搐着收紧，他的性器被韦恩娴熟地安抚过，配合着后方的节奏，统一步调，一点点迷惑性地将性刺激与之关联。他抓着床单的手渐渐松开了。<br/>“……哈……呃啊……唔——”<br/>布鲁斯开始放肆地呻吟。领主不紧不慢地重重碾过他的肠道，快感逐渐累积起来，从微弱但持续不断的电流开始，聚集到震颤整个下体，浪潮般绵绵不绝地拍打上来。他两股酥酥麻麻地跪不住，腰眼也一阵发酸发软，撑不起沉重的上身，只好半垂着脑袋，额头抵在韦恩的锁骨下方。汗水的咸涩气息就在他鼻间，每一次呼吸都在火上浇油。<br/>而这时，韦恩突然把他按到了胯下。<br/>胀热的阴茎塞了他满嘴，堵住呻吟的同时，让他猝不及防地咽下了一口又腥又苦的前液，紧接着顺着干呕，在他的喉咙深处的软肉上一撞。<br/>“呜呜嗯！”<br/>窒息、饱胀、快感混着闷闷的痛苦……布鲁斯终于在高速运转的旋涡中挣扎出了一分清明。<br/>“我以为你根本不会参与。”<br/>他听见自己的声音从后方传来。然后又一个相同的声音来自头顶，“我没那么古板。”<br/>对外界的感知轰然爆发。<br/>陌生的强烈刺激瞬间席卷了他的大脑。布鲁斯感到自己下半身全都失去了知觉，却偏偏能描摹出身体里进出的那个东西的形状，精准地传递过神经。他被打上麻醉，赤裸地剖开，肠肉被一寸寸翻搅过检查，可神智却是清晰的。<br/>“哈……”<br/>他难耐地、克制地吸气，立刻被又一根性器堵住了嘴。阴茎变硬勃起，粗糙的表面磨得他嘴唇发热，口腔内部的嫩肉也火辣辣地刺痛。布鲁斯不知道舌头尝到的腥咸到底是蹭破的血珠还是同位体的前液，他甚至不知道自己是怎么沦落到这一步的。<br/>韦恩有些诧异地“嗯？”了一声。布鲁斯察觉到自己脑后的手掌撤走了。“醒了。”他身后的人也暂停了动作。<br/>他放慢了呼吸，攒着力气撑起上身。吐出嘴里的阴茎后，他被呛得咳了两声，结果刚直起身就腰上一软，往后坐去。<br/>“唔！”<br/>领主的小臂横过他的腹部，布鲁斯结实紧密的肌肉不受控制地绷起，皮肤表面涂了釉一样漂亮。他腰侧敏感的皮肉被吸附在领主掌心，一道顽固的疤痕被指腹压在下面，“不用着急，你醒了也不耽误解药。”<br/>布鲁斯的太阳穴快要胀裂了，“你们……”他又震惊又委屈，“你们怎么能——”<br/>他的指控被领主撞断了。<br/>那个他一直以为是性冷淡的同位体现在“性”致盎然，从前没有足够前戏都不会给反应的阴茎硬得可以，不用他引导就知道哪里最是要命。而在他看不到的背后，领主正是一副他最为心喜却鲜少得见的纵情模样，那双总是冷冰冰的眼睛染上了情欲，如两团蓝色的火焰，烧得人心口发烫。<br/>韦恩吻去了他眼角的生理性泪水，“你不爽吗？”<br/>他的肩膀上落下了一只手，韦恩看似温和地压着他，阴茎翘起，触到他软软的嘴唇上。<br/>血管里沸腾的液体还在不甘心地作祟，而和下面被操比起来，一个口交实在是算不上什么了。布鲁斯张开嘴，含住了面前的肉棒。<br/>他趴伏在大床上，臀部高高翘起，吞吐着身后人的性器，脸又埋在另一人的两腿间，偶尔因为过分的冲撞而被迫进行一个深喉。他的铃口被床单的纹理磨蹭得可怜兮兮地泛着红，沾着些半透明的液体，濒临爆发。<br/>“呃、呜——”<br/>领主一个重重的顶弄，由韦恩配合着按住，布鲁斯只觉得下体的快感已经积累到极限，又经毫不留情的加码，被逼到崩溃，射精的时候嘴里还被塞得满满的几乎窒息，肠壁死命地绞紧，把领主也一并刺激到高潮。<br/>布鲁斯连挣扎的力气都没有。直到韦恩把他放开，才劫后余生一样大口大口地喘息。浊白的液体喷到他急促起伏的胸脯上，又就着腹肌擦了擦那一点残余。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>